One day
by Taxene
Summary: Tallest Miyuki comes to visit the Irken training school and she has some very important information for the future Tallest.


One Day

Tallest Miyuki comes to visit the Irken training school and she has some very important information for the future Tallest.

(I don't own Invader Zim.)

Young Jax stood in line nervously. He could hardly belive he was going to meet the Tallest. He had heard so much about her and her photographs were all over the school but to see her in real life was going to be amazing. He was part of the 100 top students' chosen to meet her after her speech. He slowly rubbed his sweaty palms together.

Several feet away young Tex was walking and bragging loudly to any one who would listen. Tex was the popular type and he was convinced that he would be the tallest. "Of course Miyuki will know who I am when she sees me. Maybe she will even take me on to the Massive or give me some secrets about how to rule." He slammed into Jax "Watch out kid running into the future Tallest is a bad idea." With that Tex kept walking.

When the massive landed, the entire crowed cheered. When Miyuki emerged they crowed got louder. She looked around and then placed her hand over her heart. It was almost as if she could hardly belive that everyone was cheering for her.

She walked up to the microphone. "Thank you all so much," she said with a smile. "This is more then I could have ever asked for. Now the other night I had a very important vision. It was about the future of Irk. I have been thinking about what is going to happen to our wonderful planet when I am gone. I mean I am the oldest tallest to ever rule at 250" Everyone clapped. "Oh yes it has been a very progressive 250 years but I have been wondering. Then as clear as day I heard something very important. In the future there will be two Tallest." The crowd looked around at each other and muttering broke out. "I know I sound crazy but let me explain myself. I am speaking about the old legend.

'_The Irken Empire will fly _

_With Red and Purple by its side._

_Red with a temper that flares _

_Purple the one who cares_

_Red raised popular and with fame_

_Purple raised gentle, shy, and tame_

_The Irken Empire will fly _

_With Red and Purple by its side."_

Jax wouldn't admit it but he thought he kind of sounded like Purple. He thought of what it would be like to be the Tallest. He then shook the thought from his head and listened to what else Miyuki had to say

"I know for sure that this is true and even if you are not Red or Purple you all will help them by being their army. You will fight. You will all help the Irken Empire fly. Thank you." The crowd clapped loudly.

Jax followed the small crowd into another room. He tried to slow his quickly beating heart. He looked towards the beginning of the line Miyuki was meeting the first few Elite's. She bent down and whispered something into Tex's ear. He turned and looked at Jax. He quickly slipped back into the line.

Tex was one of the first in line. Hiner, the principal was introducing the Elite's one at a time and Miyuki was shaking their hands. When Hiner said, "Elite Tex" Tex stood up straight and put on a smile.

Miyuki smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Red with a temper that flares... Red raised popular and with fame. You will be a good leader Red but let Purple keep you in line from time to time and know when you need to step forward" Tex looked and Miyuki with a shocked expression. He really was going to be the Tallest. The Miyuki leaned in and whispered. "Also friendship and maybe love is closer then you think. Don't deny it" Tex didn't understand what she meant but then he followed her eyes and saw she was looking at the Elite he had run into earlier. The he looked back up at Miyuki. She winked at him and then she did something amazing. She slipped one foot behind the other and bowed. It was the way a female would bow to the Tallest

When Miyuki reached Jax he was trying to say something anything. He moved his mouth but nothing came out. Miyuki smiled and leaned down to whisper into Jax's ear. "You will overcome your fear and your shyness. Don't worry you will be a wonderful leader young Purple." Jax's eyes widened. He was going to be the Tallest! Miyuki smiled. "Keep Red in line. Don't let him get away with being an ass all of the time." She then winked at Jax and walked on.

Jax and Tex looked at each other and smiled. One day they would rule. One day it would be them walking among the Elite's and giving them advice. One day they would be Red and Purple. One day they would rule the universe. Most importantly one day they would be friends.


End file.
